Another Cranky Saiyan?
by SPEDs
Summary: What happened to turn one of our favorite Dragonball characters into a cranky old saiyan? *Complete*
1. Prologue

Another Cranky Saiyan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or anything affiliated with it.  
HA! I remembered!

Bulma sat in her lab. It had been such a long day. *Well, not so much a long day.. more of a slow day* She got up and went to the window. Outside, she could see the saiyans running around, firing ki blasts at each other and laughing. She smiled.

"Bulma, come on down here!" Goku yelled up to her. She smiled a little wider and shook her head.

"Oh come on mom!" Trunks yelled, motioning for her to come down. She thought about it, and shook her head once more.

"Please mommy?" A seven-year old Bra came out and looked up at her mother. She sighed. *I've never been able to turn down that face* She smiled and nodded while Bra squealed approval.

She turned around and started walking towards the open door. Capsule Corporation was a large building... okay it was huge. She made her way into the hallway and into the elevator, getting off on the bottom floor and starting her trek through the house. She walked through the kitchen, which was still dirty from lunch, the dining room, that also had dirty utensils on it, and into the "living room". As she saw the door, she started into a little more of a jog... and tripped right over one of Bra's dolls. She fell forward, her head knocking against the hard brick of the building.

"What was that?" Goku asked. Trunks and Goten shrugged. "C'mon. Let's go see what it was."

As they entered the building, they saw Bulma standing and brushing herself off. Blood trickling from a gash on her head where it had connected with the wall. "Bulma are you alright?" Goku rushed up to her while Trunks went to get a towel and, Goten followed to get the first aid kit.

"I'm fine Kakarot! Stop fussing!" Goku wondered about the usage of his saiyan name, but shrugged it off when she collapsed again. "You should really sit down until Trunks and Goten get back." At the mention of their names, they were standing by, supplies in hand. Trunks walked up to his mother, whose gentle smile had turned into a smirk to rival Vegeta's. As he was about to wipe away the blood, his mother grabbed his hand in a death grip.

"Come on brat, we have to train for the androids." She began to drag him behind her. He turned to Goku and Goten and found that they had seemingly confused looks on their faces. The door closed behind them.

What happened to Bulma? You'll have to find out... although you prolly already know :)


	2. Chapter 1

Another Cranky Saiyan?  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or anything affiliated with it.  
HA! I remembered!

"Where are you taking the brat?" Vegeta asked from his perch on a tree branch.

"Nowhere that concerns you," she growled back and continued to drag Trunks along. Vegeta was in front of her in a matter of seconds.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU-"  
  
"Know your place woman!" Bulma shouted at him. That did it. Vegeta was peeved beyond words. He stood there fuming for a few seconds, and then Bulma continued. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta shouted, going super saiyan. Bulma just smirked an uncharacteristic smirk and held out her hand. It almost looked like she was trying to form a ki blast.

Goku came walking out whistling when he saw the two standing there. "Wha-" He was cut off as Bulma and Vegeta's heads snapped towards him and two voices asked at the exact same time, "Who is the Prince of the Saiyans Kakarot!?!?"

Needless to say, Goku was completely confused. Bulma snorted and threw her arms up in the air. "Stupid Kakarot." She made her way back into the house. Vegeta marched off in the other direction, still fuming.

"What just happened here?"

As Bulma entered the house, she saw her daughter shoving a blonde barbie doll into her son's face. "Play with me."

"No." Bra turned to Bulma, her eyes starting to water.  
  
"Make him play with me," Trunks also looked at her, but his expression seemed to say 'Get-me-the-hell-out-of-here'. Bulma smirked.

"Play with her brat." and walked away. Trunks turned to Goten who was standing by the door and mouthed 'brat?'. Goten shrugged. His mother had never called him brat.

Bulma walked up the stairs and into the gravity room, thankfully turning it up only to two times Earth's gravity. Within seconds, she was plastered to the floor, and trying ineffectively to get off the ground. "I need to be in shape for the androids," she said before struggling to get up.

"Dude, if you're playing dolls, I'm gone." Trunks looked over to see Bra already putting the dolls in the huge playhouse and picking out some for him to play with. He sighed and Goten walked out the door.

Trunks picked up a doll and let it's feet rest on the ground. "Okay Trunks, we're going shopping!"

"Shopping?" He questioned. Before he knew what had happened, he was buried in an avalanche of doll clothes. *This was going to be a long day*

Goten walked out to see his father still standing there with a confused look on his face. He had opened his mouth though, as if he were going to say something intelligent. Goten waited a few seconds before grabbing his father's hand and pulling him towards the house.

I got bored again.... Hope you liked.....


	3. Chapter 2

Another Cranky Saiyan?  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or anything affiliated with it.  
HA! I remembered! I don't own Barbie either (Missed that one last time)

After several failed attempts, Bulma finally managed to pry herself from the floor. It had taken her about an hour just to get to the point where she could take two steps without finding herself on the ground again. She concentrated on lifting herself off the ground, but to no avail, nothing happened. "Stupid gravity room, I should blow the damn thing up-" not-so-nice curses could be heard from the room while Bulma "trained".

Trunks lay back in the doll clothes. They were soft. He was tired. Time for a nap. Just seconds after he had readied himself for a nice sleep, he felt something being jabbed into his stomach. He opened an eye to see Bra dancing her Barbies around. She seemed to be having plenty of fun with them two, changing their voices from high-pitched for a female and low-pitched for a male (and every so often high pitched for a male :). "Hey Barbie," she started in a low voice, bringing the Ken doll out front. "You wanna go to the mall later?" She moved the Ken back and the Barbie forward. "Sure Ken!" Before he knew it, a Ken doll was flying through the air. She didn't even turn to see where it had landed. She looked deep in thought for a second as she brought the Barbie closer to her. "Now... what are we going to do with your hair?" She looked at Trunks for an answer. He just lay back in the clothing and closed his eyes.

Goten and Goku had returned home and were now in the ritualistic activity of trying to get food before dinner-time. Chichi had started to unload the feast of steaming food onto the table, knowing that Gohan, Videl, and their daughter Pan would be there soon. "Chichi," Goku whined, "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, mom! When are they going to get here?" Goten asked. She shrugged and continued to pile food on the table.

"I'm not sure. But we're not eating till they're here." Goten threw his arms up in the air. He waited till he thought his mother was back in the kitchen and attempted (keyword: Attempted) to get some food out of the container before she returned. He put his finger up to the mashed potatoes and was about to take a scoop, when out of nowhere, a spatula came down on his hand, startling him and making him fall backwards out of his chair.

"That's what you get."

"We're gonna starve Chichi!" Goku whined again before she retreated to the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp., Bulma had finished in the gravity room, and was making her way down the stairs. Her clothes were tattered and she had bruises all over from hitting the ground so many times. She sat down at the table where Trunks and Vegeta had already gathered. They only had to wait seconds before Bulma spoke, looking straight at Vegeta. "Well go get the food woman!"

"That's it!" He shouted standing up and slamming his hand down on the table, nearly breaking it into splinters.

"Hold it!" Trunks shouted. Putting a hand up towards each of his parents. Bra decided this would be an opportune time to make her way to the table.

"So, where's dinner?" she asked, smiling. She sat down at the table. Bulma smirked and once again looked at Vegeta. Knowing she was going to make another comment, Trunks stood up and made a comment they thought they'd never hear.

"I'll make dinner." Bra looked mortified, while Bulma and Vegeta smirked.

"Well make it quick brat!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks entered the kitchen. Several minutes later, when Trunks had started working on his first "craft", Bra entered.

"Want any help?"

"No. I'm having enough trouble as it is."

"'Kay," she said, walking back out to the dining room and leaving Trunks.

About twenty minutes later, he had found three things.  
1. Shake-&-Bake chicken does not hold up well in the microwave  
2. Can openers are hard to use, and last but not least  
3. He could not make dinner worth crud.

He grabbed whatever TV dinners were handy, popped them in the microwave and distributed them around the table. None seemed too happy, but no one complained either.... okay so there was a little complaining.

"What the hell is this?" Bulma asked, prodding at it.

"I would have rather eaten it alive!" Vegeta yelled. Bra just quietly walked into the kitchen, grabbed a carton of ice cream and spoon and retreated to her room.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan had finally made their way to the Son household, and not a second too soon. Goku rushed up, escorted them in, took their coats, and seated them in less than twenty seconds. He took no time at all to dig in, as did Goten. The rest filled their plates. Plates were refilled once... twice... three times... okay, several times before the saiyans were full. They went out to spar and just overall have fun while Chichi and Videl stayed inside and talked about how to keep the saiyan's hunger at bay. Needless to say, Chichi had plenty of tips for Videl.

"Woman!" echoed through the house as Vegeta stomped through. "Where are my clothes!" He found her once again in the gravity room where she had worked her way up to 4 times Earth's gravity. "Where are my clothes!"

"Wherever the hell you left them!" she shouted and went back to training, her ki rising a bit. He walked out grumbling and shoved everything in what he thought was the washer and turning the knob over as far as it could. His clothes were dirty. He emptied half the box of soap into the top and shut the lid, hitting the start button and walking away, not noticing the suds that had already begun to seep out the side.

Omigod. I had this whole thing typed up before and then my computer restarted before I saved. I had to type the whole thing over again... that was horrible... but somebody asked me when this took place. Well, it took place somewhere in GT, but Bulma keeps referring to the androids because she got knocked into thinking she's Vegeta and the Androids was a pretty stressful time (Plus I'm not too sure on what comes next and what not) hope that explained a little.


	4. Chapter 3

Another Cranky Saiyan?  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or anything affiliated with it.  
HA! I remembered!

After the last two days, Bulma had greatly increased her speed and agility and had managed to pick up a few small ki attacks. She punched and kicked at an invisible opponent before running forward, catching a piece of clothing on an offending piece of equipment, and having as similar effect as a rubber band.

*TWANG*

She was flung back into the hard wall of the gravity room head first. As she sat up, she saw the room spin around a few times and then come into focus. She brought her hand up to feel the already forming lump when she saw her watch.

"3:30?!"

She jumped up, temporarily forgetting the injury and ran down the stairs. She also managed to grab her coat and purse and put them on at the same time.

"I'm gonna be soooo late for my hair appointment!"

Luckily (for her at least), she ran into Vegeta.... literally. She fell back onto the ground and sat there for a moment before....

"You macho jerk!" He smirked at her angered expression when she picked herself up and dusted off her clothing. "I'll have you know I have a hair appointment at 3:45 at Chez Haire!"

"Today?" He asked gruffly, knowing exactly what her response would be.

"Don't start with me it's-" She trailed off as she looked at the date in the corner of her watch. She threw her hands up in the air, accidentally firing a ki blast that knocked a bit of loose plaster right onto Vegeta's head.

"How the hell did you do that woman?!?" Vegeta looked at her, intrigued.

She shrugged and started to put away her things. Maybe she wouldn't be getting her hair done that day after all.

Sorry it was so short, but I had to finish it off somehow. Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
